


Good Find

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Kidnapping, Mafia AU, mentions of human trafficking, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were a good find on the street, although you knew you shouldn’t have disobeyed curfew. Big ol’ family secret, is that most of your family members have had collisions with the mafia, for one reason or another. Grand King Oikawa doesn’t want to put you into trafficking, knowing the family name. He has something else in mind however...
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Good Find

**Author's Note:**

> Dinner is ready Oikawa simps

“Good find, Makki.”   
  


your eyes had to adjust to the sudden light, being shrouded by darkness of a van for so long. Having only a slight memory of walking back home, ( _past curfew.)_ then being taken right off of your feet. Surrounding you were a bunch of armed, suit wearing, tattoo having, cigarette holding men. You were sat in a single chair, a rope suspending from the ceiling, tying both your wrists together. Sat in front of you was the infamous Oikawa Tooru himself. Known as an important, and substantial mafia head. An attractive man, anyone would admit as such. Sleeves hiked up, to reveal a muscled forearm. Roses and thorns tattooed across both of them. “Has your family let you in on the secret yet, y/n?”   
Oikawa was first to speak.   
“S-secret? What kind of secret would pertain to you peo-“ you gasped before being able to finish your sentence. You had remembered in your childhood, having mysterious people come into your home, and take money from your parents.   
“Realized yet, sweetie?” Your eyes gazed at him in all due fear. “Family been payin’ us for years, however they missed a pretty important payment this time round. Now, something’s gotta happen as a result.” Your legs began to shake violently in your seat. “I don’t want to put you into sex trafficking per-se....however you could be of use to me.”   
of use? _Of use????_ Oikawa snapped his fingers and gestured towards the door, beckoning any remaining men out of the room. The room was smaller, and held 2 chairs, and a small bed. “Don’t think I don’t notice how horribly you are shaking, however I can’t tell if that is from your fear, or from how much you want me right now.” His face wore an expression of pride, mixed with condescending. In retaliation, you took all of your courage and spat right at him. Before you could revel in what you had just done, a slap was placed right across your face. “ _Oh, so that’s how you want to play it? I’m perfectly fine with forcibly taking whatever the fuck I want.”_ Instantly regretting your decision, you attempted to squirm in your restraints.

”no use sweetheart, I don’t think you are getting out of this so easily.” Oikawa took the gun he held out from his pocket, and shoved it right into your mouth, ignoring any retort, or retaliation. You gagged on the cold, metal barrel. With another hand, he began to rip up your clothing right off of you. Oikawa took the gun out of your mouth; and slid it to the ground. “Not even a bra on? Now you are just _asking for this.”_ Those words made tears roll down your cheeks, burning up with embarrassment, and fear. Oikawa began roughly, and sloppily neading your chest, iron grip. Skirt crudely flipped upwards, revealing a pair of lace mint panties. “Well, good to know you aren’t a total whore.” He laughed at his own remark. “Those are coming off anyways. Go on and splay your legs, _or I’ll go ahead and do it for you._ ” hesitantly, you opened your legs, Oikawa taking the extra mile and stretching them further. Bending your legs accordingly, to remove any lasting clothing that laid on your body. Your eyes screwed shut, pushing out lasting tears from them. Oikawa took your face in his hands, and wiped them off. “No use in crying right now, save your tears from when you cry from sheer pleasure, K?” The action felt half compassionate. Oikawa undid his belt from the formal pants he wore, freeing himself. You winced at realizing how big Oikawa was, and that you would have to deal with him bottoming out. Without hesitation, nor preparation at all, he aligned and shoved himself inside. The stretch _hurt._

 __  
He spat down on you, just to get any slickness at all. Crying out from both the pleasure and pain, you surprised yourself with how much you moaned in 30 seconds alone. “ _Oh so you like this?_ Fucking slut. In fact, if you like it so much, evident of you gushing all fucking over me, I’d like you to beg. Beg me so I can continue abusing your insides. Go on. I’ll fucking wait.” Without a second thought, you began moving your hips. “Please Oikawa I don’t care anymore you can mess me as much as you’d like..! You can use me as a personal fuck toy like I’m not a human at all..!!” Oikawa grunted lowly at the filth spouting from your mouth, and continued the borderline assault upon your guts. You thanked him over and over and over again. “Yeah? I can? Of course I fucking can. Because you love me and my cock so fucking much! You are _my slut, my fucking toy.”_ Oikawa let down the restraint upon your wrists, hands immediately moving to hold his hair. “Thank you Oikawa for going harder on me!!! Ahn-! I love how you feel Mhn-!” Legs wrapped around his back, allowing for him to go full force, bottoming out. Feeling the spasms and contractions of your abused insides, Oikawa’s eyes fell shut. He was twitching inside, feeling it more than ever. You were feeling it just as equally, tightening your legs around his back. “Oikawa you feel so fucking good, please make me all yours and breed me, make me bear your children..! I’ll be yours forever and ever and ever!!”   
Oikawa grew more vocal, screaming out “yes! Yes ! Yes _fuck! I’m gonna fucking breed you into mine_ **mine mine mine!”**

with a few final harsh and sloppy thrusts, Oikawa released all he had into the deepest parts of your insides. He pulled you closer to his chest, and held you there. Pulling out, seed dripping out of you, and onto your thighs. “Oikawaaaa...it’s dripping out..! Put it back in....!” You held out your arms to Oikawa. He lifted you up, and sat himself on the chair. “I can keep myself set for many, many, many rounds. Why don’t you see if you can make me cum again?” You nodded your head. Purposely tightening as you lowered yourself, he let out a breathy hiss. You set a feverish pace, chest bouncing rhythmically. “Good job babe..! You feel fucking amazing-“ you noticeably tightened at the praise. Babbling thank yous. Putting your hands on his chest, you angled yourself backwards. _Something clicked._ Oikawa wore a dirty smirk, showing he knew what he had just hit. He angled himself opposite to you, and began helping to beat into that spot again, and again, and again. “Ahn-!! Oikawa right there! Don’t stop hitting right there-! Ah-! Cum with me please mmh-!” Oikawa nodded, as droplets of sweat formed on his forehead and chest. You two met thrust for thrust, hitting the same spot every single time. Oikawa angled himself straight towards your womb, and began beating your cervix with a drive. “Yeah? Yeah? You close? When I cum it’s going to go straight into your fucking womb so it can’t even leak.” When you thought Oikawa couldn’t beat your cervix any harder, he did. “Yes! Yes yes please!! Do it! Now!” With a hard beat, he released the rest he had direct to your womb. Holding you close to him, he stopped anything from coming out. He lifted you up from the chair, and tried to see if you could stand. “Can you even stand? Well guess not. Up you go..” he lifted you into the bed, and tucked both of you in. Breathing hard. You huddled yourself up to his chest, hearing his fast heartbeat. 

”Hey Oikawa, is it fine if I don’t ever go home? I think I love you a little too much..”

” _That’s preferred.”_


End file.
